


Backstabber

by charizardzxc



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Attempted Murder, Bondage, Chair Bondage, Humiliation, Invisibility, Jarate, M/M, Murder, Mutilation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charizardzxc/pseuds/charizardzxc
Summary: Spy tries to backstab sniper, but sniper injures him and ties him up and rapes him cause that's just what happens in porn. tf2. gory.





	Backstabber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabe Newell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gabe+Newell).



> I think this isn't really hot enough, there's too much thinking and not enough fucking. Probably because i love the characters and don't really ship them.

"Steady, steady...", Sniper murmured to himself. Staying true to his word, he kept his gun trained carefully on the BLU Heavy far below him. He watched his soon-to-be victim, who was completely oblivious to his impending demise. He slowly started pulling down on the trigger, careful not to flinch, making use of years upon years of experience from being a mercenary. But right before the shot would come out of the barrel and end the enemy's life, Sniper felt something. It wasn't a sound, it wasn't something he saw, it was something few people other than him could have known about. Reacting just in time, he aimed a kick behind him, at about waist level, and heard a knife falling to the ground followed by a small groan.  
Sniper turned on the spot, wielding his kukri in one hand and his SMG in the other, and was greeted by a masked man who was kneeling over in pain. Apparently, he had kicked the spy directly in the balls. Spy, realizing what had happened, lunged backward and started getting up while fumbling with his invisibility watch. But Sniper was too fast for him, grabbing his wrist with one hand and using his other hand to hold his knife to the spy's neck.  
"Don't... move... a muscle." Spy took sniper's advice, and the kukri was slowly pulled away from his neck. Then, like a flash of lightning and before Spy could react, the steel blade was lodged deep inside Spy's wrist. Spy refused to acknowledge the pain he was in, he knew better than anything that making sound was definitely not in his best interests at the moment. With a second quick movement, Sniper pulled his knife the rest of the way through, separating the bone with a loud crack. He held the severed hand in his own intact one, pulling the watch off and tossing the hand to the floor. Spy watched in agony as Sniper put the invisibility watch around his own wrist and was gone.  
Reflexively, Spy went to reactivate his watch after a failed backstab attempt, still not used to being without it. It hurt even more to find not only a lack of a watch, but a lack of a wrist to put it on. He looked around, and Sniper was nowhere to be found. He scrambled up and ran for the exit, and for a moment, it seemed like he was going to escape. As he ran through the door, he vaguely felt an invisible leg trip him, and he fell flat on his face in the hallway. Sniper laughed. Spy didn't dare get up. He stayed in the position he was in, face down. It was his best chance, maybe if he didn't give Sniper a reaction, he could forgive and forget. Or at least make it quick and painless. But as a mason jar full of lukewarm urine shattered on the back of Spy's head, he realized that Sniper didn't intend to do either of these things. He saw blood mixed with piss trickling down onto the floor, although he couldn't feel the pain from the broken glass because it was being overshadowed by the pain from his wrist.  
Sniper kneeled down to be at eye level with the defeated Spy, and deactivated his watch. "I'll be right back. If you try something stupid, you'll get a taste of your own medicine, ya backstabbing wanker." He jogged down the stairs while activating his watch. Spy waited until Sniper was out of sight, then decided to take in his surroundings. He slowly turned over and sat up. He decided it was best not to stand yet, in case his captor was still watching. He had no intention of trying to run, but Sniper didn't know that. The room was small, it appeared to be an abandoned office. On the far wall, there were several windows, one of which was shattered and good for sniping. Spy could hear the battle still happening outside, sentries beeping, rockets firing, miniguns spinning up. To think that only a few minutes ago, he had been a part of that. Now he was reduced to sitting on the floor, missing a hand, covered in piss and waiting for his mortal enemy to get back and kill him. Depressed, he kept looking around the room.  
On the wall to his left, there was a sturdy wooden dining chair that looked like it had been quickly knocked out of the way, probably by Sniper standing up when the fight broke out. Next to it was a canteen and Sniper's SMG. If only he could get to the gun, he might stand a chance...  
Too late. Sniper walked back through the door, holding a large coil of rope.  
"Have fun while i was gone?", he asked, walking over to the chair.  
"Not at all", Spy replied. Sniper grinned.  
"I got somethin' for ya. Can you stand?"  
"Of course", Spy said. "Why wouldn't i be able to?"  
"Dunno. Broken glass n' shit." Spy started feeling nervous.  
Sniper turned to Spy, holding his blood-covered kukri. "This should fix that", he said, bringing the kukri down deep into Spy's thigh and leaving it there. It went all the way through and poked out the back. Spy couldn't keep pretending he wasn't in pain anymore.  
"AAAUUUUGH!" He let out a loud scream as Sniper stood over him. Sniper slowly pulled the knife out, and blood started flowing freely from the wound. Sniper was satisfied to see a few tears. He roughly grabbed Spy and cradled him in his arms. He wanted to be quick, because now he knew that Spy was definitely going to try to escape. He forced Spy into a sitting position in the wooden chair and quickly went to work binding him securely. He started with the ankles, then the wrist and forearm (there was only one wrist to tie), then went to work on the other parts. After a few minutes, Spy was thouroughly bound, and held securely in place by the rigid, sturdy chair.  
"There we go. Hold still while i work on your wounds. Wouldn't want you to die too soon, would we?" Sniper pulled some heavy bandages out of his jacket pocket and started bandaging up Spy's wounds, stopping the flow of blood completely. Spy couldn't help but appreciate how good Sniper was at this. When Sniper was done, he positioned the chair so Spy had a clear view out the window.  
"Aight, i'm gonna get back to work now. Keep your mouth shut and i won't gag you." Spy was puzzled, to say the least.  
"You're not going to kill me?"  
"I'm pretty sure i told you to shut up."  
Spy did as he was told and watched his team below. Suddenly, he noticed a red light focused on Heavy's forehead. He glanced over at Sniper and made a quick decision.  
"MIKHAIL! RUN!" He instantly felt Sniper's kukri fly into his left cheek and out the right. It narrowly missed his tongue, instead pinning it down as it was held in his mouth. He saw his friend's death out of the corner of his eye. He tried to scream, but the kukri in his head stopped him from talking. He wanted to run, he wanted to become invisible. Or stab Sniper, or shoot him. Or at least scream. But none of that was an option. He expected Sniper to kill him, but he was still carefully aiming his rifle. He frantically looked back at the fight, trying to see who would die next, and his stomach fell to the floor. The red dot had settled on the face of the scout. His son. Sniper looked over at him and grinned. He slowly started pulling down on the trigger. At the very last second, he stopped.  
"So. Feel like negotiating?" Sniper ripped the knife out of Spy's face.  
"Anything. I'll do anything to protect him."  
"Well, that sounds like it works for both of us, doesn't it?" Sniper started untying Spy. He took most of the rope off, then started undressing him. He slowly unbuttoned the jacket, and the shirt underneath it. Then came the pants, and finally, the underwear. As an afterthought, he turned the mask around so Spy couldn't see and it was difficult to breathe.  
"Small cock. Not suprising, to be honest." Nothing happened for a moment. A gunshot from right next to Spy. A distant scream from somebody who was too young to die.  
"NO! JEREMY! NO!" Spy felt a fist in his face but he didn't care. Nothing mattered now. Sniper dumped him out of the chair and pinned him to the ground, facedown. He pulled out his dick and started ramming it into Spy's ass.  
"This is why you don't trust your enemies." He started going faster and faster, coming in Spy and standing up. He ripped off the mask to reveal Spy's sobbing, defeated face. Spy was now completely naked. Sniper tied him to the chair again and left through the same door Spy had come in through just a few minutes ago. Within the next few minutes, the rest of his teammates were dead. Spy eventually stopped crying and drifted off into a horrified, crazed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Might do a second chapter.


End file.
